1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of office and home office furniture and, more particularly, to office and home office furniture casegoods which include cable management features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office and home office furniture casegoods, such as desks, credenzas, and other furniture components, are typically provided with cable management systems to facilitate management of cords and cables associated with computers, telephones, and other electronic desk-mounted devices. Most conventional cable management systems rely on holes disposed in the work surface to manage the cables. The cables are routed through the holes in the work surface and drop below the work surface to a floor surface. In most instances, the cables are not well-organized and often are strewn about the floor surface. The cables must be plugged into a power strip which rests on the floor surface and is often physically in the way of a user's feet. Further, the cable management holes on the work surface can often be obstructions, for example, the holes may be positioned where a user desires to stack papers or perform work.
Known desks are also provided with modesty panels, which are either permanently attached to the desk or comprise a separate panel which may be removed from the desk when desired, such as to route and configure cables. When the modesty panel is permanently attached to the desk, it is often difficult to route cables underneath the modesty panel and, when the modesty panel is removable, same is often very heavy and cumbersome to move and, therefore, access to a wall outlet or other device located behind a modesty panel is limited and burdensome.